


small world

by paxatonic (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Coming Out, Denial, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: a collection of moments (Mickey's pov) leading up to S1E7been sitting in my drive for forever so might as well post it lmao





	small world

“Milkovich!” the coach was yelling, his face turning all red and veins popping out. Usually, Mickey loved seeing his coach all angry like that. Also usually, it’s the whole reason he did stupid shit at his games, but today there was something new. There was a new kid on the team who hadn’t seen a minute of actual play yet. Not that he was bad, or at least Mickey didn’t think he was, the coach just seemed to forget about him, and it made the kid look real sad all the time. it really bummed all the other kids out.

  
Today, however, that little boy was grinning ear to ear.

  
Mickey couldn’t see the details from out here, but he knew what the kid looked like, all red hair and freckles, and now a big goofy grin was directed right at Mickey. He’d never really been concerned with making other people happy in his life, but for some reason, he just needed that smile to stay and wanted it to be because of him.

  
In his time staring at the kid, everything had calmed down enough for the game to continue its play, and Mickey let go of whatever petty dumb thing he was gonna do next. When the next kid went up Mickey got into position like he was gonna run and waited. One, two strikes, and at last a hitter. Mickey then stood up straight, pulled out his dick and peed on the base.

Most of the kids near him stepped back with an “eww” sound but smiles at the corners of their mouths, the parents stand looked disgusted, and the dugout erupted in laughter and applause, the loudest coming from one Ian Gallagher. After that Mickey was banned from the field and Ian got himself a playing spot on the team.  
  
-  
  
Man, did school fucking suck.

  
It’s not like he was ever gonna do anything. School was for rich kids and suckers. Mickey has other plans for his life, that included doing whatever the hell he wanted and a whole lot of fuck you. Of course, when an eighth-grader stops going to school some lady shows up at your house and it’s not a good time. Turns out there’s a whole law about kids missing a certain amount of days, or even going at all. Who fucking knew?

  
He figures if he shows up the bare minimum he can make it through, but some days he just doesn’t know. It’s fucking stupid and fucking stressful, and Mickey’s got a whole lot of tension to release. With dad on a bender, brothers gone blowing shit up with firecrackers and Mandy's at a “friends” house, this is the perfect time.

  
Mickey settles into his bed and pulls his pants down past his ass. That’s as far as he can go without feeling too exposed, too fucking vulnerable. Wrapping a hand around his dick he exhales and brings to mind Angie, from his math class. She blew him in a bathroom stall a week or two ago and it was good. Not great, but who knows, maybe that’s just how it’s supposed to feel. He imagines her hair dangling in her face as he felt her up, clumsily. Quickly he corrects his fantasy and makes himself a pro. yeah. Then she’s on her knees and unzipping his pants, taking his cock out, licking underneath it. Slowly she looks up at him as she starts to suck the head into her mouth.

  
He can’t stand the noises she’d make, so he blocks it out. Just focus on the feeling, on the mouth on his cock, maybe he can imagine someone else there-?

  
Suddenly his perspective shifts and it’s Ian Gallagher sucking his dick. He jumps and opens his eyes, heart racing. Immediately he tries to rationalize it: Angie and Ian sit next to each other in math, it’s just his brain playing tricks on him, he was the first person he thought of, it’s not his fault. It’s not like he’s a faggot or anything. I mean, Ian was sucking his dick for christ’s sake, not the other way around. He drops his head against the headboard. Those excuses might’ve even worked... if it was the first time that had happened. And if he wasn’t painfully hard right now.  
  
-  
  
This whole “liking dick” and “wanting it up the ass” thing was seriously messing with Mickeys head. He could deal with Gallagher, the guy’s probably a homo anyways, but his best friend? The actor in his favorite movie? That fucking kid who bags his groceries? It’s like he couldn’t get enough of it, and he’s getting real fucking antsy to start trying the real thing.

Maybe it wasn’t right, but his dealer was always a little creepy, and he was too high and drunk to remember it, and Mickey was a little high himself, so why not. The other guy made the first move. Who was he to say no to a welcoming hand?

  
The next day he walked into school and stalked the hallways until he walked by just the right person. He elbowed Ian Gallagher into the lockers, mumbling out a few hurtful words before stalking away. It was a strange occurrence; the Milkovich's were feared, sure, and would kill you in a second if provoked, but were never bullies. If they had beef with you, you’d fucking know it.

  
It never happened again.   
  
-  
  
When Mandy told him about what Ian did to her, Mickey was fucking pissed. No one messes with a Milkovich, let alone his baby sister, and especially not in that way.   
(he’s also a little upset that it’s Ian. I mean did it have to be Ian Fucking Gallagher? Of all the guys.)

“I’m going out,” Mandy says as she passes his door.

He doesn’t look up from the porno magazine he’s browsing. “Don’t have to tell me fuckin twice.”

She smirks at him. “See you, dick.”

“Bitch.” He glances up as she’s leaving and goes back to what he’s looking at. Shortly after the front door slams, he starts hearing voices from outside, just outside his window.  
“Don’t fucking touch me!” His sister is saying. He lifts his head and looks out and can’t believe it. It’s Ian Fucking Gallagher, right there, trying to put the moves on his sister. Is he that stupid? The balls on this motherfucker. Mickey jumps out of bed and grabs his bat, which was leaning against his nightstand.

“I’m gay.”

He freezes. The fuck did he just hear?

He moves to peer out the window and sees his sister, releasing the tension she’d been holding onto, but more importantly Ian Gallagher, expression raw and scared. He and Mandy go off somewhere together, _probably a good idea;_ someone _could hear them_ , Mickey thinks with a huff as he drops the bat and sits on his bed.

Ian is gay.

He likes dick.

Mickey also likes dick.

Small world, huh?  
  
-  
  
Mickey has no idea how this gay shit works. It’s not like he can just walk up and ask “wanna bang one out?” or... could he? Don’t these prissy faggots want, like, flowers or some shit? How the fuck do you get flowers for fucking dude? He’s never even done it for a chick.

It’s a mess of non-helpful thoughts like this that lead Mickey to wipe his clammy hands on his jeans as he stands across the street from Kash n Grab smoking a cigarette that’s not helping to calm his nerves. Ever since he overheard Ian and Mandy he can’t stop thinking about Ian, gay Ian, possibly shoving his cock into Mickey’s ass. Not that he hadn’t thought about it a time or two before, but now that he knows Ian’s a faggot he can’t stop. He’d probably love it. Beg for it. Yeah.

“Fuck this fucking shit.” He mutters as he crosses the street and shoves the door open.

When he leaves he does a quick review: He stole some shit, said something dumb to the clerk, and didn’t even see Gallagher. Great.

This is gonna be a lot of fucking fun.  
  
-


End file.
